Terrible Tender Twos
by BellaxoxoEdward
Summary: What will the Cullens do when Renesmee reaches the physically age of a two year old? How will they handle the attitude and behavior that comes with being two? Will the love for their little girl over power all the trouble?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.1- Leaving

Bella's P.O.V.

I love my daughter and husband more than anything in this world. Renesmee is always cheerful, happy, carefree, enthusiastic, and adventuress. She has us all tied around her little fingers. By now, Renesmee looked like a two year old but with more adult like proportions. Her bronze curls hung just below her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes glistened with joy everyday. Her rosy cheeks and brilliant smile showed us how much she was enjoying her childhood now that the Volturi were out of the picture. But along with being two, came the emotions and attitude also.

It was a little after twilight and I was sitting in the living room of the Cullen family house watching Nessie play with her new baby doll. Alice had tortured me on a shopping trip earlier that morning. Renesmee fought me about leaving her anytime. Matter of fact, she did that to everyone. She always had to know where and why we were leaving, and when we would be back. This was an even greater struggle than usual this morning....

_(Earlier that morning)_

It was 7:03 a.m. on Saturday, Jasper was helping Alice with her coat, Esme was sitting with Carlisle on the couch, Emmett and Rosalie were lying on the ground playing cards, and Edward was watching our daughter sleep.

"Bella? Are you ready to go? We're already late! I really need to get to the mall before all the other people show up and take everything good!" Alice whined, as usual.

"I'm coming Alice!" I loved my sister-in-law a ton but when it came to shopping, the hate over powered the love.

"I love you Edward", I said to my over protective, gorgeous, loving husband.

"Love you too sweetheart." Edward said as her helped me pull on my coat. Not that I needed it. But, normally, humans don't go outside in 35 degree weather without one.

"Make sure when Renesmee wakes up to tell her I love her." We had to be at the family house by 6 am, in order to leave by 7am, and be in Portland by 10:30 am. Edward said that we should let Ness sleep for a while longer. She had spent the whole previous day playing with Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper while Edward and I spent some time together. Renesmee was still in her favorite purple pajamas sleeping on the couch with her pillow and blanket that Esme had personally made for her only granddaughter.

"I will. Don't worry Bella, we'll be fine. Just go shopping, have fun, and don't be out too late." I still don't understand how he could use the word _shopping_ and _fun_ in the same sentence.

"Ok. I'll miss you a ton though," I said as a reached on my tip-toes to kiss my husband goodbye.

"I already miss you," He said as he kissed my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Okay you two little love birds. I think we have established that you love each other and will miss one another dearly. So can we please GO?!" Alice said while motioning toward the door.

"Fine. Let's go Ali-''

"Nooooooooo! Mommy you... can't leave! Why are you... leaving me? You don't love me any more... do you?" Renesmee cried while clinging to my leg. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking.

"Nessie it's ok. Mommy loves you a ton. Sweetie, stop crying. Momma is just going to go shopping with Auntie Alice. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Love, please don't cry." When my daughter cried it made me feel terribly sick. I felt guilty, especially when she was crying over something I had done.

"No Mommy you can't go! You weren't even... going to tell me... you were leaving. You weren't... even...going to say... good bye!" More tears gushed down my daughters face. Her face was red and stained with tears. Her eyes were sad and she was mortified that I would leave her.

"I'll be home soon. Daddy and I just thought you should sleep a little more after your big play day yesterday. Honey I'll be back before you know it." I tried to comfort my daughter. I scooped her up and kissed her. She still cried and she looked up at me with her tear filled eyes. I wiped tears away as fast as I could.

"Mommy... what if...what if you don't come back?" Nessie asked me between sniffles and tears.

"Of course Mommy while come back. Here how about this. I will get you a present and you will get it tonight when I see you."

"No! Mommy I want to come with you!" she pouted in my arms. She stared me in the eyes with her best puppy-dog-face.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Auntie Alice and I are going by ourselves and you are going to stay her with Auntie Rose, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa, Grandma, and Daddy." Alice had been nagging me about how we don't get enough time alone together. I didn't want to ruin our plans.

"No Mommy! I am going to go with you!!!" she had wiggled out of my arms, put her hands on her hips, and stomped on the ground.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! That is not acceptable behavior. I am leaving right now and you are going to stay here in time-out young lady!" I couldn't help it. A two year old shouldn't act like that to her mother and I will discipline my child when needed. By now everyone in the room was staring at Renesmee and I.

She slowly sat down right in front of my feet on the floor and put her head in her lap and cried. I couldn't stand it anymore. Every tear that fell was like a stab in my heart.

"Alice, do you think Renesmee could join us?" I whispered.

"If it will get us on the road faster, then yes of course she can come." She said is a frustrated tone.

"Renesmee, look at me.", Renesmee sniffled and then looked up at me, "If you promise to be a good girl, you can come shopping with Auntie Alice and I. Can you do that?"

"Yes Mommy!"

"Are you sorry for the way you acted?"

"Oh yes Mommy. I am truly very very vvvveeerrrryyyy sorry." She looked up at me as she wiped her eyes.

"Ok then. Go get dressed-''

"No we have to go now. Other wise there is no reason to even go shopping anymore! She'll just have to go in pajamas!" Alice said, well actually it was more yelling, but whatever.

"Ness go get your shoes. Edward, would you please get me a brush and two hair-ties pronto!" I felt like a drill sergeant.

"Ok Mama. I got my shoeies!" Renesmee brought me her purple Ugg boats. I pulled on her coat and boots while Edward brushed her hair into two pig tails.

"Alice we'll have to take the Volvo because it has Nessie's car seat and stroller." I informed my sister. She had planned to take her Porsche, but I guess plans change.

"That's fine with me as long as we leave in the next five minutes." Alice said.

We rushed out the door. After I strapped Renesmee in her car seat and put her blanket over her, she made sure she had her teddy bear, crayons, coloring book, Gold Fish, and sippy cup all in the right places. Then we were off.

Renesmee wasn't too fond of human food except a few like Gold Fish, apple juice, and yogurt. I guess you can only be happy with what life gives you. But I do agree with her; human food can be so nasty. I can't believe I at it when I was human.

Alice was now happy and bouncing in her seat while changing the radio station trying to find some pop-girly music for us to listen to for the next three and a half hours. We had just gotten onto the freeway when I heard a faint cry from the backseat

"Mommy?"

"Yes Renesmee?"

"I have to go potty."

Sometimes I feel that my bad human luck turned into bad vampire luck. The only difference was my bad human luck was normally physically, and well bad vampire luck is just about everything else.

* * *

I hope you love this chapter just as much as I do. Reviews are loved! Read more chapters... the next is a little brat attack!!!! Love you guys!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Toy Store

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

This is for all you girls and guys who love to shop like me!!!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.2- Toy Store

Bella's P.O.V.

Alice, Renesmee, and I had been at the mall for about five hours. We had been in Juicy Couture, Guess, Steve Madden, and Bloomingdales. It was weird, today started off bad but by the time we were in the mall, everything was good again. Alice was giddy with excitement as we parked the car and headed for the entrance. Nessie was happy because well, I'm actually not sure way she was happy. I guess she just had a two year old mood swing earlier. By the end of the drive though, she was laughing and smiling like this morning's little incident hadn't even occurred.

Alice had bought something for everyone in the family, especially Renesmee. We were on our way to the car to drive home, when we passed by the one store I was hoping we wouldn't pass: the toy store. It was the biggest toy store in all of Oregon and Renesmee knew that it had tons and tons of toys inside.

"Mommy! Auntie Alice! Look! Look!" Nessie said from her stroller.

"I know Ness. We see it, but we have to get home soon." I said to my daughter.

"Mommy can't we go in for ten minutes. Please Mommy!" My daughter gave me her puppy-dog-face, again. I just couldn't say no.

"Ok. Ten minutes and that's it. Alice, do you want to go with us?"

"No, that's ok. I'll take the bags to the car. See you in ten." She flashed us a smile and went skipping off toward the parking lot.

"Renesmee," I leaned down to look my daughter in the eyes," only one doll ok? We have to go in and out quickly."

"Got it Mommy. Can I get out of the stroller?"

"Of course sweetie."

She held my hand as we walked into the massive toy store. It was crowded with people. It being a Saturday afternoon, everyone wanted to go to the toy store with their children. Nessie guided me to the back of the store where everything was covered in pink feathers and sparkles. Immediately she skipped to the largest pink shelf.

"Excuse me. Can you hand me that baby doll?" Renesmee asked a sales clerk. She gave him the cutest smile and her eyes sparkled while her bronze curls bounced up and down. The clerk was momentarily dazzled.

"Sure sweetie. Which one do you want?" The sales clerk asked as he crouched down to Nessie's height.

"The blonde one with blue eyes! And the one with brown hair and green eyes!"

"Ok girly, here you go. Now where is your Mommy?" The clerk asked as he stretched to get the two dolls.

"Right here." I said. He looked up and was dazzled, again.

"Oh, um, hello. Did you need me to get you a cart to carry these in?" He asked.

"That is so sweet, thank you." As I said those six words he was off to find a cart. "Renesmee, I said one doll, not two. You need to decide which one you want and quickly we only have five minutes."

"Please Mommy! I really want both of them!"

"No Nessie! One only! Now you either get one or you can forget about getting any dolls!" By now everyone in the store had stopped what they were doing and was staring at us. Renesmee had tears streaming down her face and she had turned around and sat on the ground with her head in her hands and was whimpering. I looked at everyone's faces and they were giving me glares. They were staring at me like I purposely made my daughter cry! Like I was an evil-tear making- daughter hating monster!

"Renesmee-"

"Mommy, why don't you love me anymore?"

"Honey, I love you and I always will. But I promised you could get one dolly, not two."

"But Mama I reeeaaalllyyy want both of 'em."

"I know you do sweetie but you need to choose one, or do you not want one at all?"

"But Mommy! Please, please, please! I've never had a baby doll before!"

I knew she wanted both dolls. I wanted to give her both but I just couldn't. She had already gotten practically an entire new wardrobe for spring. She had plenty of toys at home, but she never had a baby doll… That's it! I got it!

"How about this Nessie; you chose one baby doll and you can get a few accessories for it?"

"Really Mommy! Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too Renesmee, never ever doubt that."

With that she chose her baby doll and the clerk came back with a cart. Everyone else in the store just watched as Renesmee skipped around the pink shelves asking the clerk to get things and put them in the cart. I ended up spending $121.96 on a hazel eyed-golden blonde haired baby doll, a pink toddler sized stroller, a pink crib for the doll, doll clothes, diapers (this doll came with special food that you feed it and it went "potty" in special doll sized diapers; I never realized how much technology had improved in dolls since I was child; not that I played with dolls when I was young), and a bottle too. Carlisle would be a little upset, but when he saw how much joy it brought to her, his anger would be over powered by pride.

The clerk carried all the bags out to the car for us. Alice was waiting in the car listening in to music and playing with her new IPod Touch. She had a new fascination with electronics, and touch screens in general. Renesmee skipped while holding my hand. My phone started to vibrate. I tried to talk while getting Ness in her car seat and ready for the road.

_" Hello?"_

_"Hey Bella. What's up?"_

_"Not much. What do you want Emmett?"_

_"God, you don't have to be rude."_

_"Sorry." _

_"It's fine. Are you guys coming home soon?"_

_"Ya. We are getting in the car now. Hey, Em I got to go. Talk to you later, bye!"_

I hung up.

"Mama?"

"Ya baby?"

"Can we go to the beach? But not to the beach in La Push, it's always cold there."

"One day, sweet, we can go to the beach. You and Uncle Emmett can play in the warm water all day."

"Oh! And I get to buy you a little swim suit!" Alice squeaked from the passenger seat.

"Maybe Esme will let us take a family vacation to Isle Esme." I said.

_(Four hours later)_

Ness sat in the middle of the living room playing with her new baby doll she named Amy. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had put together the crib and stroller in no time. She was talking to herself and her doll. It was the cutest thing she's ever done. She fed her baby and sang it to sleep and then placed it in the crib. She skipped over to Edward and I and sat in between us. Everybody had gathered in the living room.

"How's your baby?" Jasper asked.

"Uncle Jasper her name is Amy!" Renesmee cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just got told off by a two year old!!!!" Emmett's loud laughter could have been heard all the way in California.

"Uncle Emmett!!!! Amy is sleeping!!!" Renesmee said in a whispered yell.

"Sorry Ness. I forgot." Emmett whispered

"You are going to have to be more careful now that Amy is here Uncle Emmett. Now she woke up!"

Renesmee jumped out of my arms and ran over to get her baby doll out of its crib. She wrapped a blanket around it and cradled it in her arms.

"It's ok Amy. Uncle Emmett was just being loud. It's ok though, Mommy is here now." Renesmee spoke to her doll as if she could actually hear and understand her. She gave Emmett a glare. She truly is my daughter!

"Renesmee lets go back to the cottage ok? I'm sure Grandma Esme will watch Amy for you. Plus Jacob is going to take you to the beach tomorrow and you have had a very long day. Also, I'm sure your teddy bear is lonely without you." Edward said.

"You're right Daddy! I almost forgot! Good night everybody!" Renesmee ran around the room and gave a kiss and hug to everyone.

We said good night and then we were running to the cottage at the speed of light, literally.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Wheter you do or don't please review!!! The next chapter was kind hard to write (and made me cry in the process) so I would appreciate it if you read on!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Teddy Bear

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

This chapter will make you want to cry your heart out especially if you like Renesmee as much as I do!!!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.3- Teddy Bear

Bella's P.O.V.

By this time, it was so painful to even see my daughter crying, screaming because of something that could have easily been prevented.

Maybe I should back up so you will understand the whole story.

Jacob was going to be out of town for his sister's and Paul's wedding in Hawaii. It was hard for him to leave Nessie on a normal day where he was 10 miles away, but it was heartbreaking for him to be the whole Pacific Ocean away from her.

So today, Jacob took Renesmee to La Push and played with her all day at First Beach. I told him she would need to take a nap at around 1 or so, so I packed a bag with her blanket, pillow, and teddy bear. At 2 when Renesmee was in the middle of her nap, Jake got a call from Sam saying something about an intruding unknown vampire, and that he had to meet the other wolves in the forest A.S.A.P.

Jake took Nessie, still sleeping, to the Cullen house and forgot to pack up EVERYTHING in her bag. He had left her favorite teddy bear in La Push and we couldn't contact him because Billy was already in Hawaii and Jake was in his wolf form so we couldn't call him and tell him to bring her teddy back. Edward and I had been getting Nessie ready for bed when she discovered her bear was missing.

So now my daughter was lying on the ground in her bedroom crying and screaming because she didn't have her teddy bear in her arms. She wouldn't let us come with in five feet of her or she would scream louder and cry even harder.

Edward and I were trying to comfort her the best we could. Then I called for backup.

"_Hello?"_

"_Esme, it's Bella. Renesmee is in total break down mode. Ten times worse then yesterday morning. I need Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and you to come down to the cottage really soon before it gets any worse."_

"_Ok, Bella we're on our way now."_

"_Wait, Esme."_

"_Yes honey?"_

"_I bet you were waiting for this call and you probably already heard the screaming, right?"_

"_We heard screaming but we had no clue it was that bad and the reason. I will bring something to calm her down. By the way- oh never mind I will talk to you when we get there. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Edward had tried to calm our daughter down while I talked on the phone. Now he was closing the door behind him and walking toward me.

"So the others are on their way?" Edward asked me. It hurt him just as much as it hurt me to she our little girl falling apart.

"Ya. They should be here any second."

With that, the door swung open and 0.8556348th of a second later there were six more vampires in the cottage.

"Ok Bella. Is she okay?" Rosalie was asking.

"If ok means crying and screaming and lying on the floor drowning her own tears, then ya she is perfectly fine."

"Cut the sarcasm Bella." Rosalie shot words at me. They stung but I knew not to take them to heart, she was so protective of Renesmee. It was her instincts.

"Where is she honey?" Esme asked to either Edward or me, but Edward answered this question.

"She's in her room curled up in the corner to the left of her bed. But, I wouldn't get too close."

"Why!?" Carlisle had shot this question.

"Because if you do, then she will cry and scream harder and then she will just hurt herself more. Her body doesn't deal well with emotions. Jasper, you could try to control them but she has enough will power to stay like this for…awhile."

"What caused this?" Jasper asked.

I was going to give him the answer to the question that I'm sure was on everyone's mind. "Jake had taken her out today. When he put her down for her nap he got a call from Sam. He had to run so he took Renesmee to the family house and forgot her teddy bear. She discovered this about an hour ago and she went into total break down mode."

"Stupid dog!" Rose muttered to herself, ever though we all heard her clearly.

Alice had had a vision while we were briefing everybody on what had happen.

"Somebody better go get a bucket." Alice said.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Oh crap!" Edward was running into the kitchen a half of a second later. Then he ran into her room. We all followed behind him.

Edward was bent down next to Renesmee holding her hair as she puked into the bucket. Then I noticed. Her skin got a bit fairer, losing color. Only a vampire's eyes would have noticed, and we had eight noticing the same change I just had. She looked up and started to cry even more.

"Okay everybody out!" I yelled.

Everyone filed out of the room. We all reassembled in the living room.

"Oh my God! What are we going to do!?!?!?" Rosalie shrieked as soon as everyone was huddled together.

"I could run back to the house and get some medicine. I don't know how it will affect her, but it is worth a try. If she stays like this for longer then an hour her body could go into shock and shut down completely." Carlisle had obviously switched to Dr. Cullen mode now.

"I say we do what ever it takes to calm her down." Rosalie had inserted this now to our conversation.

"No medicine will go into her body! No way! There has to be another option." I screamed. Edward was holding me back by my waist.

"I agree with Bella, it could be a negative outcome if we resort to medications." Esme had stated her opinion. Two votes for team Bella. One vote for team Rosalie.

"I agree with Bella also, I'm sure there is another way." Alice had put in her vote. Three votes for team Bella! One vote for team Rosalie.

"I think medicine would help, and if it doesn't then we can try something else." Darn Jasper! Why did he have to side with her! I mean I love Rosalie but I thought I could count on his vote! Two votes for team Rosalie. Three votes for team Bella.

"I agree with Jazz." Emmett too! Doesn't me being their newest sister count for anything! Oh well. Three for team Rosalie and three for team Bella.

"I am with Bella on this one. I don't even think Renesmee would let us get the medication into her system. You saw what happen when she noticed that we were all in her room." Yes! Edward was agreeing with me!!! I truly love him. Four votes for my team and three for team Rosalie. "So Carlisle, I am sorry, but you don't get a vote."

"That's ok." Carlisle didn't seem shocked by this.

"Now that we have decided on no medication, what do we do?" I asked. Really, what were we going to do? Edward even said she had the will power to stay like this for awhile?! How long even is awhile?!?! "Edward what is she thinking about?"

"She is thinking about her teddy bear. Alone. In a dark scary house. It looks like Jake's but everything is black and gray. Except her bear, it's white and has a light shining on it. She is outside in the pouring rain, watching from a window. Another girl is walking into the room. She picked up Renesmee's teddy bear. She is smiling at it. OH MY CRAP!" Edward stood in front of me with is mouth hanging open. I could see the rage fill his eyes.

"Edward! What happened?!?!?" I was shaking his shoulders.

"The other girl turned around and shot Ness an evil grin and then ripped the head of Nessie's teddy bear. Now the girl is laughing! WAIT!!! I know that face! Oh my God! The girl, it's Jane!" Edward was now ready to kill. I mean, put him in a boxing ring and he would beat the crap out of every person in a mile radius. I could feel the rage start to swell up inside of me too. I wanted to rip Jane's head off now! She was making my daughter experience the worst pain she had ever endured. Jane really hadn't caused it, but why would her face be in Renesmee's "nightmare"? "Jane is now burning Nessie's teddy bear and dancing and smiling as Renesmee cries and watches as her most prized possession is killed."

"Doesn't she have another teddy bear?" Emmett was the one to ask.

Then I remembered.

"Emmett! You're a genius!" I screamed and went over to kiss my big brother. He could be so smart when he wanted to be!

"I am? I mean… I am!" Emmett was glowing with pleasure that he had done something right. Everyone else just looked plain confused.

"On Thursday Renesmee spent the day with Charlie!" Everyone still stared at me like I had lost it. "On Thursday when Renesmee spent the day with Charlie at his house, I gave him a big container filled with anything and everything Nessie would ever need if she was with him. Goldfish, a sippy cup, coloring books, blankets, a pillow, and a TEDDY BEAR!!!" I am such a good mommy!

"So all we need to do is to run up there and pick up the bear and then give it to Nessie?" Alice asked as she was jumping up and down with excitement that we found a solution to our problem.

"Ya! I should probably call Charlie though, just to let him know we are coming over." I walked over into the corner of the living room while everyone else was discussing who would stay here, who would go to Charlie's, and who would attempt to tell Renesmee that her teddy bear was coming.

_Ring…Ring… _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Dad."_

"_Oh Bella. What's going on?"_

"_Well, you want the truth right?"_

"_Of course Bells; what's wrong?"_

"_Renesmee is having a tantrum. Do you remember that container I gave you on Thursday with all of her stuff in it?"_

"_Ya. I have it in the living room. Why?"_

"_Well, would it be ok if someone runs up to get something out of it?"_

"_Bella, what do you need?"_

"_It's a small teddy bear."_

_There was silence for about a half a minute. "I got it. Here let me help you out. I will run it down to you so that you don't have to drive all the way up here. Do you want me to drop it off at the big house or cottage?"_

"_If you could, we are in the cottage. Thanks so much Dad. Got to go. Love-"_

"_Bella, hold on."_

"_Yes?"_

"_By __**we**__, who do you mean?"_

"_Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Renesmee, and I. Why do you ask?"_

"_Just wondering. I was hoping you weren't left alone to take care of her. Oh, well, I guess I will be there in ten minutes. Love you. See you when I get there."_

"_Love you too. Bye."_

"_Bye Bells."_

"Charlie is going to bring the bear to us." I announced the news with pride streaming from every word. I had thought of a way to settle this peacefully, without prescription drugs! Even if Emmett kinda helped me remember, I still figured it out!

"Great. So Bella, Alice, Edward, and I will go talk to Nessie. We'll tell her that Charlie is on his way with her teddy bear." Esme had declared our positions.

Alice, Edward, Esme, and I knocked on Nessie's door. We got no answer so we entered. We walked all of ten steps in, when I saw my daughter.

Nessie was in the corner of her room whimpering, crying, whispering things about how "Beary" was gone and was never coming back. Her face was stained with tears and her bronze curls hung down in knotted clumps do to all of the screaming and fighting she had done. She was a mess. There was a bucket next to her. She sobbed more and then through up into the bucket beside her. More color ran from her cheeks. She looked like she was ready for her life to end; right here; right now.

It made me sick to see my daughter in so much pain. Her tiny, fragile, human body looked so breakable. It looked like if you placed a kiss on her forehead she would snap into a million pieces. She looked up from the bucket she had just puked into.

Then I saw the look in her eyes: sorrow, pain, horror, emptiness, and most of all, suffering. I knew I had the same look in my eyes the months that Edward and the rest of the Cullens were away. If Charlie saw her like this, he would most likely freak out and arrest the person who had caused her to look this way. She was so young; she wasn't supposed to be like this. Two year olds were supposed to be joyful, happy, bubbly, and giddy with pleasure. But my baby, my little girl, my world, was sad, broken, and terrified.

I knelt down. I stretched out my arms in a peacefully manner. "Baby, Grandpa Charlie is on his way with your teddy bear. Now, why don't you come over here and come sit with Daddy, Auntie Alice, Grandma Esme, and Mommy, okay?"

She looked at us. "No Mama… Beary died. He can't come back."

"Sweetie, your teddy is going to be here any minute. He didn't die."

"I only want Beary. He was at Jakie's house and then Jane came and ripped him up and burned him. Mommy, Beary died. I'll never see him again."

Edward was the one who spoke to your daughter next. "No, honey; Grandpa Charlie is bringing your bear from his house and Beary is still at Jake's house and is fine and still alive. Jane never came. Sweetheart, Beary is alive." Edward now was next to me helping me to persuade our daughter that her bear didn't die, that she was safe, and that she could stop crying because her teddy bear was on its way. If only it were that simple.

"Renesmee, please come over here and sit with Grandma. Honey, no one is going to hurt you." Esme had sat down on the corner of Nessie's bed and was patting the area on the comforter next to her. At exactly the wrong moment, Carlisle came in with a sippy cup full of water in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other. What part of NO MEDS didn't he understand!!!!

"Edward, Bella; can I talk to you two for a moment." Carlisle asked us. We looked at each other and then followed Carlisle out the door. "I understand that you said no medication, and I respect that. You are her parents and make the decisions but I, as her grandfather and a doctor, say that this is needed. We have about seven minutes and if she has another tantrum then we could be in major trouble. Her system can't handle all the emotions and will surely break down and it could put her in a state of shock or she could pass out. I don't know what this could do to her; it could have permanent effect on her body and or mind. And Charlie is stuck in traffic and won't be here for twenty to forty-five minutes."

"So what do want us to do?" Edward was the one who spoke because I was at a loss of words.

"Well, we could attempt to give her oral medication, but she will barely eat human food and I am almost positive if this taste bad to humans, it will be revolting to her. You could compare it to a vampire eating a plate full of broccoli and spinach." Just thinking about it made we want to run and wash my mouth out with cougar blood.

"Is there any other option?" I felt I knew what the answer was but I asked anyway. I knew if it couldn't go down your throat, it went through your skin, with a needle. A shot. The worst fear of millions of people. When I was human, you could count me in that group of people; avoiding going to the doctor's office at all cost.

"There is one other option: an injection. This I know will work and won't harm her. The only problem is she is already upset, and telling her a needle is going to be placed into her arm is proven to blast her through the roof with tear, pleads, screams, and cries. You two would have to get her to sit still long enough for me to place it just right and make sure every ounce of medicine gets in her."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You have to do whatever you can to get her calm. Let's do this. I will have Alice come out and Jasper come in. Edward and I will persuade her to sit next to us. When I say _your teddy bear will be here in a few minutes _then I want you to come in with the… injection. I will quickly switch spots with Jasper and Edward and him will hold her while you… well you know. Then in a few minutes she should calm down right? I mean the injection doesn't take long to work, right?"

"It should only take a matter of a minute. With her blood pumping through her blood streams so fast, the medication should be complete in no time. Then she will be drowsy and most likely fall asleep."

"Great. Jasper come here for a sec." I called out into the living room.

"I heard your plan. Do you want me to send her waves of relaxation while you are still there?" Jasper was the best brother ever. You never had to repeat your self and he always knew what to do.

"That will help… hopefully. So let's do this." With that Edward, Jasper, and I entered into my daughter's bedroom. She was still in the corner of her room. "Alice, Rosalie needs you for a moment." I gave her a wink.

"Okay." She glanced back at Nessie and winked at me. Obviously Esme and her had both heard Carlisle's, Edward's, and my conversation.

"Nessie," Edward and I sat down on the bench in front of her bed. Jasper stood behind me, ready to take my place when I said the right phrase," come here, sweetie. Daddy and I have a surprise for you."

I knew it was cruel of me to say that I had something for her when I actually did not. She loved surprises, especially when it was for her benefit. Oh, she was getting a surprise, just one she wasn't going to enjoy.

My daughter got up and sat between my husband and I. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't crying either. Her face was blank. I could feel the waves of relaxation and serenity Jasper was shooting at her. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What is it Mommy?"

"Well did you know your teddy bear will be here in a few minutes?" With that phrase said I jump up, Edward tightened his grip on her arms and torso, Jasper sat down and rapped his arms around her legs and lower torso, and Carlisle came blasting through the door with a (gulp) shot. Renesmee noticed and did everything Carlisle said she would: tear, plead, scream, and cry. She didn't like this any more than I did. Esme tried to say soothing thing to her to get her to stop squirming around. She didn't. She got more upset every second. Carlisle had less then a minute before she would explode.

Carlisle knelt down and Edward positioned Renesmee so all Carlisle had to do was go straight in her arm. He did. She screamed louder and tears were flooding her eyes and engulfing her face. I couldn't watch any more. I turned around and put my head in the corner. Even though I couldn't cry, I wanted too. I was a terrible mother. I tricked my daughter. She was in even more pain; physical pain. Then it went silent.

I turned around and saw my daughter asleep in Edward's arms. She had a bandage across her right upper arm. Her face was red with tear stains. Everyone was in her room: Carlisle, Esme, me, Edward, Jasper, and now Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Charlie. We were all staring at Nessie. It had been seconds before she was screaming on the top of her lungs and now she lay there, silent as a mouse. The only sounds were two hearts beating, one a bit faster than the other, one regular breathing pattern, and one slow, sleep filled breath.

I was the first one to speak, "Carlisle, why is she so silent and sleeping?"

"The vaccine worked faster than I thought. It went straight to her hormones and turned them down. Then because of the dosage, she went right to sleep."

I stared at my daughter. She turned around in my husband's arms and positioned herself into his chest.

"I think we all should let her sleep. So why don't we go talk in the living room." Edward whispered loud enough that Charlie could hear.

Edward placed our daughter on her bed. I lifted up the covers and he picked her up and placed her under them. I tucked her in and place a kiss on her tear-stained forehead. Edward knelt down and kissed her forehead in the exact spot I had. Charlie tapped me on the shoulder and passed me the teddy bear. I stuck in it her arms. Everyone walked silently out of her room. I shut off the light and closed the door.

Everyone sat down in the cottage living room. We explained to Charlie what had happened earlier. Everyone was just happy she was ok now, safe and warm in her bed. Then Jake walked in.

"Hey! Look the whole gang is here. Any woo, sorry about this afternoon. Sam called and ya. Well, I went back to my house to crash for the night when I noticed a white teddy bear on my couch that had a ribbon around its neck that said Beary. I realized that I must have left it there when I was rushing to drop Nessie off." He took a much needed breath," By the way, where is Ness?"

"Oh just sleeping. After the panic attack you gave her because she didn't have her teddy bear with her to sleep with! She cried, screamed, and puked for almost two straight hours!!! Really Jake, you need to be a little more responsible if you want to baby sit her."

"Sorry Bella, I had no idea. Well here is the bear. Now, I would love to sit and chat but I can't. I am pooped out and I have to work the early shift tomorrow. So everybody have a good night." With that he closed the door and was in his car driving away. He must had picked up on the disgust everyone in the room felt towards him.

"Does anyone else feel like werewolf as a midnight snack?" Rosalie said with a cunning smile.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! If you want to mend that broken heart read the next chapter :)!!!! Review PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Earrings

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

This is funny so I hope you like it!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.4- Earrings

Alice's P.O.V.

No offense but my sister-in-law, Bella, just isn't the best shopping partner. I mean, we spend all of our time together when she isn't taking care of her daughter or her husband, my brother. So Rosalie normally is a perfect fit for her absence.

It was a beautiful Monday morning that I decided Rose, Jasper, Renesmee, and I should go out to the mall and just relax. Renesmee had had a huge tantrum the night before over her teddy bear being missing. She needed some time with her aunts and uncles.

Emmett had done something bad, again, and his punishment was to help Carlisle build Renesmee a play house. She had been begging for weeks for a play house. Honestly, I was a little happy that he didn't come. I mean, I already was watching Nessie, I didn't need to baby sit him too.

I had no problem persuading Bella to let me take Nessie out for the day. She and Edward needed some time alone after last night. I could see what all of Nessie's screams, tears, cries, and pleads had done to Bella: they torn her apart. I thought I would be the best sister-in-law ever and help her out a little.

We left at around 9:30 a.m. for Seattle. Jasper had picked up our niece up at around 8 so she could come over to the big house and I could get her dressed and ready. Esme had helped her take a bath and Rose did her hair while I picked out her clothes and dressed her. She looked so cute! She had a white long sleeve on under a jean jumper. Her hair was curly and was styled with a poof and a gold barrette. She had spearmint green Ugg boats on. Her locket hung down perfectly. She was happier already. She even bounced down the stairs. She spent the morning with Carlisle and Esme; mostly snuggled with them on the couch. It was almost like she had totally forgotten about last night.

She said good bye to them and we were off for Seattle. She loved the ferry over to downtown Seattle. She just couldn't understand how you could put cars on a boat. She smiled and laughed the whole way. Jasper and her were outside most of the time watching other boats pass while Rose and I stayed inside and talked. When we reached the dock we went back down to the car level and drove off the ferry to Pacific Place, a huge mall in the heart of downtown Seattle. We saw the movie Up and shopped in Gymboree. Rose and I had been dieing to go into Tiffany and Co. Jasper and Renesmee came in with us. We tried on necklaces, rings, charm bracelets, and watches. We ended up buying four pairs of earrings. Gold earrings for Bella, gold earrings with gems for Esme, platinum with blue and green gems for Rosalie, and platinum earrings with pink gems and diamonds for me. They were sooooo cute! Then I saw the look in Renesmee's eyes.

She watched as the sales woman carefully put the earrings on for Rosalie and I; and she wanted what we had. She wanted to wear earrings just like her aunties. Then she popped the question.

"Auntie Alice can I have one of does too?" she sang from Jasper's arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but no." I said with the kindest, sweetest, most loving voice I could use.

"But Auntie Alice, why can't I?" She asked

"Because, honey, you have to have your ears pierced before you can wear earrings." That should do the trick: telling her the truth.

"Why?"

"Nessie, when you get your ears pierced the put a hole through your ear lobe," this didn't seem to phase her, "and they use a gun with a needle on it to shoot the earring through your ear."

She cringed a bit. "Does it hurt Auntie Rosie?"

"Yes, from what I can remember, it hurts just a little."

"Then can I get my ears pierced today!?!"

"NO!" Jasper answered her question. "Renesmee sit here for a minute, ok?"

"Ok Uncle Jazz." She sat down on the blue benches a foot away from where we stood. Jasper put an arm around Rosalie and I and we walked at least another twenty feet or so.

"You guys can't let her do this. I mean sure if she were a full human toddler it would be fine, but she is half vampire! We don't know if the earring will go through or not and if it doesn't we will have like a fourth of Seattle wondering why it didn't!" Jasper whisper yelled at us. He was right, we had to do something. She couldn't through another tantrum. The point of us all going out today was to let her enjoy herself and us to be there to entertain and love her. WHY DO MY PLANS ALWAYS GET TWISTED AROUND!!!!!

"Wait; Carlisle gave her a shot last night, right, and that was a needle and it went through her skin. So why wouldn't it go through her ear?" Rosalie questioned my husband, carefully, with no note of sarcasm in her voice.

"You right Rose!" I was so excited that my sister had found a solution to our problem!

"That's great Rose, really but we aren't her parents. We have no right to say what she can and can't do." Jasper explained

"So then get Bella and Edward on the phone because I want to be the one to buy Nessie her first pair of earrings!!" I giggled. Rose kept an eye on Renesmee as I stood with Jasper as he called our brother and sister.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri-_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Edward. What's up with you and Bella?"_

_"Go away Jasper!" I heard Bella scream from somewhere that she could be heard all the way through the phone._

_"Jasper why did you call us?" Edward sounded annoyed._

_"I called because your daughter wants her ears pierced and we needed parental consent."_

_"She wants WHAT?!?!?!?" Edward was yelling into the receiver._

_"Edward, it's me, Alice. You heard Jasper, Renesmee wants to get her ears pierced today. So what do you say?"_

Edward didn't say anything. Renesmee had skipped over to where we were standing.

"Who are you talking to Auntie Alice?"

"I am talking to your father."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure sweetheart." I handed the phone to my niece.

_"Hi Daddy!"_

_"Hello sweetie. How is my little girl?"_

_"Good. Daddy, can I get my ears pierced?"_

_"Um, sweetie, I don't know. I will have to talk to Mommy and I will call you back okay honey?"_

_"Yes. Bye Daddy._

_"Bye Renesmee."_

She handed the phone back to me. "Daddy is going to call us back because he has to talk to Mommy."

Rosalie bent down to Ness's height. "Ok Nessie. Do want to go get some lunch? You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Ya I'm hungry!" She reached for her Uncle Jasper and he picked her up.

We got Renesmee lunch at Il Fornaio Restaurant and Bakery. She ate her pasta slowly and we talked and laughed for about a half an hour before Jasper's phone rang. It was Edward.

_"Hey Edward."_

_"Hey Jasper. So I talked to Bella…"_

_"And…"_

_"…and she said that was fine for Nessie to get her ears pierced under one condition."_

_"What?"_

_"You guys be on the road in about an hour with Renesmee's ears pierced and everything."_

_"Okay Edward. God, what do you think we're going to do? Like kidnap your daughter and sell her online?"_

_"That isn't even funny to joke about because Emmett will probably think of that AND do it too. Now I'm busy so we'll see you guys in three and a half hours."_

_"See you then. Bye"_

"Wait! I want to talk to Daddy!" Renesmee cried from her booster seat in the restaurant.

_"Hold on Edward. Nessie wants to talk to you."_

_"Then put her on!"_

_"Ok." _Jasper handed the phone to Nessie.

_"Hi Daddy!"_

_"Hey baby! What is my favorite girl doing?" _You could hear Bella sigh in the background.

_"I'm eating pasta!"_

_"Well don't let me interrupt. Have fun sweetie. Here Mommy wants to talk to you."_

_"Hi Renesmee."_

_"Hello Mommy! I get to get my ears pierced!"_

_"I know honey. But you need to be a big girl to have your ears pierced, okay?"_

_"Okay Mommy. I love you and Daddy."_

_"Love you too sweetheart. Talk to you soon. Bye Nessie."_

_"Bye Mommy."_ She hung up the phone and handed it back to Jasper. "Can we go get my ears pierced now!?" She had the biggest smile on and her curls were bouncing up and down.

"Sure Renesmee." I said to my niece.

We walked straight out of the restaurant. We heard a ton of Italian voices yelling behind us, but I think they were singing like happy birthday or something. We went to Tiffany's to pick out a pair of earrings. She picked out a pair of platinum earrings with a diamond flower. They were girly, cute, and the perfect size for her tiny ears. We ended up getting her ears pierced at Tiffany's too. I had no clue you could do that but apparently you can. She didn't cry at all. The earring went right through too! Over all we had the best day. As soon as her ears were pierced we went to the car and drove onto the ferry. We walked up to the sun deck and Nessie waved at the passengers on other boats as they passed, and the best part was they waved back to her! She was so excited to show Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Bella her ears.

She fell asleep in Rosalie's lap on the ride back to Forks. She woke up as we were pulling into the drive way. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, and Edward were all waiting for her. She got out of the car and ran into Edward's waiting arms. He spun her around and kissed her. Bella took her from him and kiss her. I could tell they missed her a lot. She skipped over to Carlisle and he picked her up. Esme hugged both of them. Emmett took Ness from her grandparents and was swinging her around and then started to tickle her. She was sparkling with joy.

"We've got presents!" I sang as a swung around two Tiffany and Co. bags. Esme giggled and Bella well, sighed. I don't get it. She has to start liking presents because all Cullen's love gifts. We walked up to the family house and we watched Esme and Bella open their gifts. They both thanked us and gave us kisses and hugs.

Nessie fell asleep on the couch. Edward and Bella took her home.

Then I realized something. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper was kneeling next to me.

"The reason we heard all those Italians yelling was because we never paid for Nessie's lunch!" I started to laugh and everyone else joined in.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! Enjoy the next chapter and please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Playground

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

This is a funny chapter and I would like to dedicate it to all of you people on Team Emmett!!!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.5- Play Ground

Emmett's P.O.V.

I love my niece. She is so darn cute! And the best thing about her is because she's two I get to do fun stuff with her like finger painting, hop scotch, and my favorite JUMP ROPE!!! She likes to play video games with Jasper and I too! She is the best thing that ever happened to the Cullen family!

Since yesterday I was doing my punishment for accidentally killing all of the flowers in the garden, I didn't get to go to the mall with Rose, Ally, or Jazz. I didn't mean to stomp all over the flower bed. Edward made a poor choice on where to place the finish line to our race. Wait! He set me up!!! Oh I am going to kill him!!!! Any woo, today I took Renesmee to Port Angeles to go to the Dream Playground. They have swings, slides, monkey bars, and my favorite tons of towers!!! I could play there all day!!! but sadly, Esme said we could go to the park until noon and then we have to be home. Darn Esme!!! She is always putting restrictions on me or punishing me for something that was a complete accident!

But, oh well. You don't fight with Esme unless you want to deal with Carlisle which I don't want to do. So we left this morning, just Nessie and I, for the park. It took about thirty minutes to get there driving by the Cullen speed limit; which is NOTHING!!!! I drove super duper fast and she just laughed and giggled away in the back seat of my Jeep. I love my Jeep soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!

We arrived at the play ground. I got Nessie out of the car and she ran over to the swings. She tried to get on a swing all by herself. I picked her up and placed her on it. She jumped off and tried to get on by herself again. So I picked her up again and this time she yelled at me.

"Uncle Emmett I can do it all by myself!"

"Okay squirt. Show me."

She swung one leg over the seat of the swing and pulled herself up by the chain it was hanging on. Then she swung the other leg over. She turned around and started to swing her legs back and forth and she started to go higher and higher.

"See Uncle Em I can do it all by myself"

"Good job Renesmee!"

"I bet I can do everything at the park all by myself."

"Ok if you can do everything all by yourself then on the way home, I will stop at Granny's Ice cream Shop for ice cream. Deal Ness?"

"Deal Uncle Emmy." We shook hands.

"Ok so you can do the swings, now let's try the biggest slide."

She jumped off the swing and ran over to the biggest slide. It was dark green and had a few bumps in it. She climbed the stairs to the top. Then she sat down and pushed off. She was going pretty fast and before I knew it she was at the bottom.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see me Uncle Emmett!? I was going obber doober fast!" she said as she ran into my arms. I had no doubt in my mind that Renesmee could do everything in this park, but this way I had as excuses if Esme saw any ice cream.

"I saw you kiddo! You looked sooooooooo cool!" I said as I swung her around in my arms. I placed her on the ground. "Next, the tire swing!"

She skipped to the edge of the park. She got on the tire swing and started to swing herself around and around. It took about five minutes for her to be fully swinging herself all the way around at a decent speed. "Ok Nessie, good job." I glanced at my watch, it was eleven fifteen. "Now for your final test, the monkey bars."

Nessie got off the tire swing and ran over to the monkey bars. She climbed the few steps until she could actually reach the first bar. She jumped up and grabbed the first bar. She swung herself to the second bar then the third. She reached out to the fourth bar and she missed it and fell to the ground. She started to cry.

"Nessie are you okay? What hurts honey?" She pointed to her knee. I picked her up. I ran, at human speed, over to a lady at the edge of the park watching a little girl and boy play around. "Excuse me, miss?" She saw Renesmee crying in my arms.

"Hello. Is she alright?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure but do you have a Band-Aid?"

"Yes, I always bring some to the park." She opened her purse and dug around. She finally pulled out a box of Hello Kitty Band-Aids. "Here sweetie come sit here." I placed Renesmee next to her. "Oh, by the way, my name is Jenna."

"I'm Emmett nice to meet you." I shook her hand. The temperature of my skin didn't seem to bother her.

"What's your name honey?" Jenna asked Nessie.

"Renesmee."

"Oh that is a very beautiful name."

"I like your name, Miss Jenna."

"Why, thank you Renesmee. Now tell Miss Jenna, where is your ouchie?" Ness pointed to her knee. Jenna cleaned Nessie's cut with Neosporin. Then she put a pink Band-Aid with a little white cat on Ness's knee. "Do you mind if I ask you a question Emmett?"

"No, not at all; ask away."

"Are you her father?"

"No, he's my uncle!" Renesmee said with pride. Did I mention how much I LOVE THIS KID!

"Oh, okay. Just wondering. Do you live in Port Angeles?" Jenna asked me.

"No we live in Forks. My mother likes small `cozy' towns."

"I was just seeing if you needed a babysitter. I'm babysitting right now; see those two children over there. Here let me give you my card," she pulled out a business card with lots of purple and pink on it, "and if you could give it to her mother or father I would appreciate it. I can drive to Forks anytime."

"Miss Jenna, can I have a Band-Aid for my Uncle Emmett?"

"Sure." Jenna handed Renesmee a sparkly pink Band-Aid and Renesmee placed it on my cheek.

"Ok I will make sure I give this to them. We got to go. Hope to see you soon. Bye Jenna."

"Bye Miss Jenna!" Renesmee sang over my shoulder.

"Bye Renesmee! Bye Emmett!" Jenna called as she waved to us.

I put Nessie in her car seat and we were driving back to Forks. After about fifteen minutes of driving a hundred miles per hour, I pulled over.

"Where are we going Uncle Emmy?"

"To get you some ice cream squirt." I said as a pulled her out of her car seat.

"But I didn't finish the monkey bars."

"The deal was you had to _do _everything by yourself, not finish them. All you had to do was try to do everything in the park, and you did."

I got Ness's ice cream cone and we drove back to Forks. She had chocolate ice cream all over her new shirt, it was after twelve, and she had a huge pink Hello Kitty Band-Aid on her knee that she had previously cut open. I was going to be in a TON of trouble. Oh, I almost forgot, and she had sand in her hair from falling off the monkey bars and I had a sparkly bandage on my cheek.

We walked into the living room of the family house. Everyone's mouth dropped open at the sight of Renesmee. Then they all shot me evil glares. Bella and Edward picked up Renesmee and took her upstairs into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. Alice followed them with a new pair of clothes. They looked like a new baby blue tracksuit from Juicy Couture. God I spend way too much time with my sisters!!! Then I saw Esme. She was giving me the coldest look ever.

Yep, I was positive. I was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

* * *

I was rolling on the ground by the time I finish ed tis chapter so read the next chapter for a whole lot of cutiness!!!!

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6: Dr Cullen

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

This is for all of you who wish Carlisle would meet you in the E.R. when you split your head open by falling off a curb when you got a glimce of Edward in his silver Volvo!!!!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.6- Dr. Cullen

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Today was going to be a wonderful day. It was "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day" at Forks Hospital. For the public story, Renesmee is our newest adopted daughter due to Edward's brother dieing in a car crash. Renesmee always wondered where I spent all of my time. Everyone tried to explain to her that I was a surgeon but she just didn't understand. Esme and I decided that today she would come to work with me and Esme would pick her up at around lunch after she was finished punishing Emmett for his disaster of a day yesterday.

Renesmee came over to our house at around seven in the morning. She had breakfast, got ready, and then we left for the hospital. She gabbed on and on about how much fun she was going to have. The receptionists at the hospital were excited to finally meet Renesmee Carlie Cullen. They had even gotten a lab coat for her with her name embroidered on it. As Renesmee walked into the hospital waiting room everyone stopped and stared with amazement. I admit, Nessie did look very cute today. She wore a new navy blue tee shirt with white jeans and boots. Her hair was in braids with navy ribbons tied at the end. She had a little backpack filled with crayons, coloring books, Goldfish, and a bottle of water. She grabbed onto my hand. She thought, "Grandpa, I don't like all these people staring at me."

I picked her up and pressed her head against my shoulder. I could instantly feel her relax.

"Good morning Julie, Kristen, and Ashley." I said to greet my receptionist.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen." They all said in unison.

"That must be your daughter, Renesmee, right?" Julie asked.

"Yes it is. Renesmee, can you say good morning to Julie, Kristen, and Ashley?"

"Hi." Renesmee said as she lifted her head up. She pressed her hand to my cheek and thought, "Are they nice?"

I nodded in response to her silent question. "So ladies, do you have anything for me?"

"Well… a woman broke her ankle and is scheduled for surgery at three in the afternoon. But besides that nothing!" Kristen said.

"Oh! And Dr. Fisher needs your help in pediatrics today. He is leaving in about an hour to go to a funeral and won't be back until around eleven." Ashley informed me.

"Ok. Thanks ladies." Renesmee and I walked over to the coat closet and pulled on our lab coat.

"Daddy, what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to go take a tour of the hospital and you can meet all my human friends."

We greeted all the other doctors in the hospital. Everyone loved Nessie, especially the female doctors. Nessie smiled, laughed, and looked cute the whole time. Everyone said how beautiful she was and how lucky she was to have a father like me.

But really, _I_ was the lucky one. I had a beautiful wife, fabulous children (with the exception of Emmett; he's just… different), and the cutest granddaughter. I lived in an absolutely stunning house and had a very good paying job. I had great friends and co workers too. I would live forever and I could fully enjoy everything this world has to offer.

It was getting closer to ten so we walked over to pediatrics. Nessie followed me around. She was only allowed to help me with healthy patients though, because I didn't want her getting sick from the unhealthy patients. So after about an hour she walked back over to my waiting room. She wanted to call her Mommy and Daddy and then color pictures for the sick patients in the ER. My office was across the hall from the ER so she would count the people and draw a picture for each one of them.

After another hour I was finished and I walked back to my office. Renesmee was sitting on Julie's lap drawing pictures. Kristen and Ashley had pulled there chairs over to watch her.

"See Miss Julie! I drew three butterflies. One is you, one is Miss Kristen, and one is Miss Ashley!" She smiled as she took a piece of tape and hung the picture on the wall. "I almost forgot!" She jumped down from Julie's lap, took a pink crayon, and wrote her name at the bottom. "All done!"

"It looks very pretty Renesmee!"

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

"Our little artist!"

The girls sang and giggled showering Nessie with compliments and love. Then Esme, Bella, and Edward walked in.

"Mommy!" Nessie ran into Esme's waiting arms. She had to pretend Esme was her mother, not Bella.

"How are you Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Good. I missed you!" She hugged and kissed Bella.

"What did you my favorite sister do today?" Edward asked.

"I colored pictures for sick people and Miss Julie, Miss Kristen, and Miss Ashley! And I helped Daddy take care of people!" Renesmee said as she smiled. Edward took his daughter from Bella and kissed her check and hugged her.

"Ladies, I am going to leave early today. Can you ask Dr. Smithers to do the surgery for me this afternoon?"

"Of course Dr. Cullen! You go home and have fun!" Julie said.

I do have the perfect life. Everyone is happy, healthy, and in peace. As a present, the doctors at the hospital gave Nessie a small stethoscope. She was going up to everybody, and I do mean EVERYBODY, in the ER asking if she could listen to their heart.

When we got home she ran into the house. Emmett was sitting closest to the door, so he was first.

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen. Nice to meet you." Renesmee shook hands with Emmett. "Now let me listen to your heart."

She placed the stethoscope where I had told her you can hear it the best. She got a puzzled look on her face.

"Sir, your heart isn't beating. Somebody call 911!!!!" She ran around the living room screaming her head off.

I just laughed.

* * *

It was kinda hard to write in Carlisle's P.O.V. so I hope you enjoyed all my hard work!!! JUst write a review and I will feel the love!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Coloring

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

BTW: it is so much fun to write in Rosalie's POV

This is cute and hilarious so read it!!!!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.7- Coloring

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I love spending time with Nessie. She is so cute and cuddly! I wish I had my own kids but that will never ever happen due to the fact that I am a stupid vampire! But whatever, no sense complaining about it now. What's done is done and at least I have a niece to spoil for all of eternity, if the Volturi don't kill us first.

So today I spent the day with Nessie coloring in the back yard. It was becoming a warm beautiful spring day so Nessie wanted to spend the first sunny day of the year outside. She talks about summer and how she wished we had a pool so when it finally is summer she can swim all day long and in winter we can all ice skate. I am pretty sure after spending the day with Carlisle, a pool company is being contacted as we speak.

Nessie had gotten a huge box of crayons at the store earlier this morning with Esme. I think it had like a hundred and twenty crayons. I remember when I was growing up we had eight crayons: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, and black. This box had like Flamingo Pink and Russian Navy Blue. Really, people in this past decade are sooooo high tec, or just really bored and have nothing better to do then make up new colors for crayons.

So I sat with Nessie outside on the new patio furniture Esme bought and the boys had built on the new deck. I watched as bird and bees flew in the air. I could hear the river starting to flow again after an icy cold winter.

"Auntie Rose?"

"Yes Nessie?"

"What should I draw?"

"Let me give you some advice that my mother told me. Write what you know, and draw what you see. So, Renesmee what do you see?" I pointed toward the forest.

"I see the forest with flowers, butterflies, bees, and birds all around. I also see the sky is blue and there are only a few clouds and the sun is shining a lot!" She said excitedly. "Thanks Auntie Rosalie!"

"Your welcome sweetie." She went into her own little world and started drawing. It was funny to listen to her talk to herself as she drew her picture. I closed my eyes and let the sun shin onto my face. The warmth felt so good against my cold, hard, marble skin. Then I was "woken up" by one of my obnoxious brothers when they poured water all over me!!!!

"Hahahahahahaha! What were you doing Rose: sleeping?" Edward laughed.

"God Edward! You got me all wet you little-"

"Rosalie bite your tongue! We have a sweetheart sitting here!" Esme yelled at us as she sat down next to Renesmee.

"Esme! He poured water all over me and my new dress from Lacoste! Why aren't you punishing him!?!"

"Rosalie Hale Cullen, you need to grow up and live a little. It's just water, it'll dry. Plus, you have tons of clothes upstairs. You can just change if you really want to." Edward said to me.

"Renesmee, Alice needs you inside; ok?"

"Ok Auntie Rosalie. Nobody look at my picture." She said as she flipped over the piece of paper she was drawing on. Then she ran inside.

"You're right Edward."

"I always am. " He said with a smug smile.

"I mean you're right, I can and probably should change." I started to untie my dress, but what he didn't know that I had a swim suit on underneath because I was thinking about laying out later.

"Wow Rosalie! Get a room! I have to see you enough through Emmett's mind I don't need to see for myself!" Edward had turned around and put his hands over his eyes. I finished untying my dress and through it at his feet. He looked down and shook with terror.

"Oh come on Edward! You see Bella in lingerie all the time! Admit it; we all know how you love anything, pink."

"You're sick Rosalie! Just sick!" Edward yelled still in the corner.

"Edward! Just turn around for God's sake! She's not wearing lingerie!" Esme yelled.

"Even worse! I bet she's commando!" Edward stood still with fear.

"Edward don't be ridiculous! She's wearing her swim suit!" Esme screamed.

Edward turned around. "You are such a-"

"Auntie Rose, why are you in you swim suit? There is no water to swim in?" Renesmee asked, looking very puzzled as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen that led out to the deck.

"Oh Nessie. I'm… I… I was just going to lay out and get some sun. I just needed your father to go get me a towel but he wouldn't." I said as I walked over to where she stood.

"Daddy! It's not very nice of you to not listen when a lady asks you to do something for her! Now, go get her a towel and apologize." Renesmee said in a very "Esme-y" tone.

"Nice, Rose. Get the child to fight for you." Edward said as he stalked through the doorway.

"Don't sass me boy!" Renesmee said. Ok, where is a video camera when you need one! This would be hilarious on Youtube and we could make millions! She ran into the house after him.

After about three minutes you could hear Edward complaining, "Come on Nessie."

"No Daddy, you come on. You were mean, and when I am mean which is hardly ever I may add you punish me, so now I am going to punish you." Edward came out carrying towels, sunscreen, and a spray bottle. "Auntie Rose Daddy is very sorry for pouring water on you so he brought you towels and sunscreen, and he will spray you with the spray bottle if you get hot, but only upon your request." Renesmee said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Nessie for trying to teach your father some manners. Edward you can roll out one of those towels right here." Edward gave me an I'm-so-feed-up-with-this look and did what I told him.

"Now I am going to go back to my drawing. I need peace and quiet so behave Daddy." Renesmee gave him a stern look.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute.

Nessie climbed back into her seat and started to draw. Esme came out and saw Edward standing there next to me. She giggled. She kept on walking and handed a chocolate-chip cookie to Nessie. She also set down a sippy cup with what smelt like lemonade. "Thanks Grandma!" Nessie gave Esme a hug and kiss.

"You welcome Nessie."

After another half an hour Nessie lifted her head up from the paper. She held up her drawing so only see could see. Then after examining it she said, "I have finish my masterpiece!"

I opened my eyes and came to sit down at the table. Edward followed me and behind him from the kitchen came Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Jacob. They all sat down now at the table. Nessie flipped over the piece of paper. On it was a picture of the forest in bright greens with purple and yellow flowers. Pink and blue butterflies flew around. In the middle of the picture was me laying on Edward's piano sun bathing as Edward played his piano. In the corner she wrote "Write what you know, draw what you see, and compose what you hear".

We all laughed. It was a fabulous drawing. Esme went into the house and got a frame. She placed the picture inside. We walked inside to watch as Nessie hung the picture near Edward's piano.

"Daddy makes pretty music and I make pretty pictures." Nessie said.

Again, she is sooooo adorable. We were walking up the stairs, she tripped. You could see the bruise begin to form. It was going to be a big one.

"Daddy makes big trouble and I make big ouchies." Nessie said.

We were all rolling on the floor, literally, with laughter.

* * *

Hey Hey Hey!!! Hope you liked it! I loved writing with Rosalie and Nessie!!! Review it!!!


	8. Chapter 8: School

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

This is what I think JAsper would be thinking on a more rebellious day :) Hope you like it!!!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.8- School

Jasper's P.O.V.

God, I don't know how I get stuck in these type of situations. First, the earring incident and now this. What won't I do for my wife? But when she begs I just can't say no. And that's how I ended up having to home school my niece today. Apparently in the early hours of the morning Carlisle got a call from the hospital about someone trying to cliff dive in La Push and it didn't go so well. Bella was lucky the time she tried but this guy wasn't so lucky. So any way, Carlisle normally teaches Renesmee basic skills like math, science, history, English, and reading but since he is gone at the hospital I have to teach the little thing. I love Nessie; don't get me wrong, I just don't have much patience for the youthful. It probably because of the constant mood swings that come with being a toddler or PMSing girl. But either way I can't stand these two stages (if you have two X chromosomes; only one stage if you have one X chromosome) in a person's life. Did I mention how much I HATE high school? I wanted to go to an all boys school but no. Again I fell for Alice's begging game and I went to public, co-ed, high school with her.

So here I sat, waiting for my niece and her always late parents, in the dining room. Carlisle had time (thank God!!!!!) to write me a note telling me what to do and what we were suppose to cover today. It was all basic things like adding, subtracting, verbs, nouns, planets, and some geography instead of history. These things she would pick up quickly; Nessie is an insanely fast learner. The toughie was getting her to sit still long enough to actually learn, memorize, and complete assignments on the topic at hand. I had watched a few of Nessie and Carlisle's schooling sessions; they almost never ended on a happy note. Nessie almost always through a fit about how it was boring, no fun, useless, or how stupid she was because she couldn't learn a complete lesson in five seconds. I mean, she is very young and she isn't use to focusing that long. She likes to run around, play, color, or jump around. She can barely sit through a movie. She is just a massive ball of energy.

I wasn't surprised when she came in with her parents, late as usual. But it was strange, she seemed… tired. She had dark spots under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She was gloomy and I instantly felt her emotions of sleepiness when she walked in the room. OH HAPPY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If she's tired then she will sit still. If she sits still then she learns faster. The faster she learns the less time I have to be a teacher to an emotional toddler!!! And even better it's raining out which always puts humans in a more relaxed state of mind.

I know what you're thinking: why don't you just change her emotions? I would if I could but sadly, I can't. Bella and Edward made me agree to not change her emotions. She needs to learn to control them by herself. So there is the answer to your question.

Nessie walked very slowly over to the chair across from mine.

"Good morning Renesmee." I addressed my niece as if she was a grown woman. I don't feel it is right to treat children as if they are stupid, because most aren't. They are fully capable of understand us.

"Jasper, may we have a word?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Stay right here Nessie." I walked over to Bella and Edward and followed them outside onto the porch.

"Jasper, something's wrong with Nessie." Bella said.

"What do you mean? She's tired that's all! Humans do get fatigued; don't you remember Bella?"

"No Jasper, this is something else." Edward told me; notice how he _told _me, he didn't just _say _it. "She has been like this all morning. She won't eat, drink, play, or speak; she won't do anything. We had to pull her out of bed five minutes ago. It's like her hearing and speaking have just turned off. She mopes around if she has to, otherwise she will just sit down on the ground and hang her head. You need to find out what's wrong with her. She won't talk to us, so maybe she'll talk to you."

"I'll help with whatever I can." I said. I was militarily trained to accept challenges and over come them; this was no different.

"Edward and I are meeting Angela and Ben in Port Townsend so we'll be back at around three thirty this afternoon." Bella informed me. Now I had a deadline to meet, but hey, I do like a good challenge.

"Okay you guys go. I'll take care of this before you get back. Have fun and tell Angela and Ben we say hi." I headed back into the house. I walked over to the dining room table. Nessie wasn't there. I ran over to Rose and Emmett kissing (yuck!) on the couch.

"Have you guys seen Renesmee?" I asked.

"Do I look like a babysitter?" Emmett asked.

"I'll take that as a no. And a bit of advice: GET A ROOM!!!!" I yelled. I ran upstairs into Esme's office. "Have you seen Nessie?"

"No Jasper. Honey, is everything alright?" Esme asked in what was suppose to be a soothing motherly tone but it just made me even more worried.

"No. Nessie was sitting at the dining room table and I stepped outside to talk to Edward and Bella and they said that she is having depression-like symptoms and I was told to fix it and then I came back inside and she wasn't there and I asked Rose and Emmett and they haven't seen her." I took a deep breath.

"Ok. Let's find her before it gets out of hand."

Esme followed me into the computer room. Alice was online shopping, again.

"Alice, sweetie, have you seen Nessie?" Esme asked.

"No, but I did hear little foot steps go past the stairs when you were outside talking to Edward and Bella." She said.

"Thanks honey." I said to my wife.

"Hold on. I want to help out too."

So now I had Esme and Alice following me. I stopped and so did they. I listened. I could hear something coming from the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen really quietly. I looked around. Crouched down in the corner Nessie was sitting eating a cookie. Alice crouched down next to her.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

There was a very long period of silence. She looked up guiltily. "I'm sorry. I was hungry."

"It's fine honey. How about we get you some real breakfast?" Esme asked. I picked Nessie up and placed her in Alice's lap on the couch. Alice started to brush her hair while Esme made her breakfast. Renesmee barely ate. Esme made her a cup of hot milk. Renesmee barely drank. In a whole hour of trying to get her to perk up she only said about five words. Something was seriously wrong.

"Nessie do you want to go color?" Rosalie asked.

"Outside?" Renesmee asked.

"No sweetie. You can't color outside, it's raining." Emmett said.

"Never mind, I don't like coloring anymore."

Renesmee hung her head. "Why don't we go do some math or reading Ness so when Grandpa comes home it's all done?" Alice asked.

"Ok." She walked over to the table and climbed on a chair. She reached across the table for a pencil and a math worksheet. She did it in a matter of minutes. Then she took a map. She filled in all the states west of the Mississippi River. She did a handout on verbs and nouns and read a story from a little book. She grabbed another book and read about planets. We all just watched with amazement. It only took her a half an hour to do everything when it normally took hours with Carlisle. She pushed her chair away from the table. She hopped down and walked to the door, opened it, and walked onto the porch. She sat on the swing in the front of the house and swung her legs back and forth. Then I made my move.

"Stay here." I told everyone. I walked outside, sat next to Nessie, and rapped my arm around her. "Nessie what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing is bothering you then why are you acting as if you are sad?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do Nessie. Now tell me what's wrong, please." She didn't answer for a while.

"Well I heard Daddy and Mommy talking about me last night. They said that I had to learn to go potty on a potty but I don't want to. They said I had to be a big girl but I don't want to be a big girl. I want to be a baby forever." She started to cry. It took all my strength to not give her what she wanted. I could bite her and she could be little forever. But then we would have the Volturi on us about having an immortal child. Did I mention how much I HATE the Volturi?

"Sweetie, everyone has to grow up. Plus, being a big girl is a lot of fun. All you have to do is go to the bathroom on a potty and then you get to have lots more fun." I rubbed her back in soothing circles and hid her face in my chest. She looked up at me.

"But Uncle Jazz, you and everyone else never change or grow up?"

"We grew up a long time ago but we are still growing; mentally and emotionally, not physically like you." I told her.

"But I don't want to grow up." She told me.

"I know sweetie. I know." I pressed her cheek against my chest and she stayed there, quiet and still, for a long time. I looked down and I noticed she was asleep. I pressed her palm against my cheek and watched her dreams. She dreamt about her and me walking down into the forest. She found a box of five hundred crayons and drew an absolutely stunning picture. I think Edward had been showing her pictures from Picasso because these were strangely alike. I carried her into the house and into Edward's old room. I tucked her into the bed Bella use to sleep in. She was asleep for a long time. At about two in the afternoon she came downstairs. She got her box of crayons and drew a picture of our family. Then she drew a picture of a rainy day with a girl standing in it wearing a yellow rain coat.

Then Bella and Edward came home.

"Mommy!" Renesmee ran into Bella's arms.

"Nessie, baby, remember the game we played when you went to work with Grandpa?" Bella asked.

"Ya. Where I had to call you and Daddy my brother and sister?"

"Exactly. We are going to play that game for the next few minutes, ok?"

"Ok, sister." She smiled.

"Why are we playing this 'game' Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well… Ben and Angela are with us. They have some news." Bella said. Then right on time, Ben and Angela walked in through the open door. Everyone greeted them with hugs.

Angela crouched down. "This must be your newest sister-in-law, right Bella?"

"Yes, Angela. This is Renesmee. Can you say hi to Angela and Ben ?" Bella asked.

Renesmee looked up at Edward and asked him a silent question. He nodded in response. "Hi. My name is Renesmee and I am two years old." She said. I can guess the question she asked Edward was if she was supposed to give the usual public speech. He obviously said yes. "Mommy," Nessie looked at Esme, "do you want to see the picture I drew?"

"Of course sweetie. Why don't you show your brother and sister too?" Esme said. Renesmee walked over to the dining room table and got here picture. She ran to Edward and he caught her in his arms.

"See Edward?" Renesmee asked him.

"It's very pretty." Edward said then he turned toward Bella.

"It's beautiful Nessie." She kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to see too?" Nessie asked Angela and Ben.

"Sure." Ben said. Edward set Nessie on the ground and see skipped over to where they stood. She showed them. They praised her. She instantly found new friends. We all walked over and sat in the living room. Renesmee sat in between Ben and Angela. We talked for about an hour.

"So Bella said you had news… What is it?" Alice asked.

"Well… Ben and I are engaged and we wanted to know who Bella and Edward's wedding planner was because their wedding was so beautiful and we want the same for ours." Angela said.

Alice smiled. "It was Esme, Renee, and I!!!"

"So would you guys be able to planner our wedding? You can do whatever you want." Angela asked.

"Of course!!! I would love to plan your wedding!!!!" Alice ran over and hugged them both. They started to make plans and choose colors.

"Well, we should get going. I have to go over to Mike and Jessica's. Did you hear; Mike might be popping the question to Jessica?"

"I only heard rumors!" Bella was now jumping out of her chair.

Ben and Angela hugged and kissed us good bye and Renesmee drew a picture of them holding hands on a beach that looked a lot like La Push's Second Beach.

"Nessie? How would you like to be the flower girl in our wedding?" Angela asked.

"Really? I would love to Miss Angela!" She hugged Angela and Ben good bye and then they left for Mike and Jessica's apartment.

Then Carlisle drove into the driveway. "Hello everyone. Sorry I had to leave so early. Did you get your learning done Nessie?" He said as he hung up his coat and umbrella.

"Yes Grandpa. I did it all by myself." Nessie said with pride.

Then she skipped off to go draw more pictures. Maybe toddler's mood swings weren't that bad. But PMSing girls, co-ed high school, and the Volturi are still on my list of things to destroy.

* * *

If you liked this chapter, i love you. But, if you review it, i will love you even more!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Flowers

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.9- Flowers

Esme's P.O.V.

I love to garden. It makes me feel more, I don't know... human. I also love my family. Carlisle is compassionate, Edward is so fatherly, Bella is relaxed, Alice is enjoyable, Jasper is witty, Rosalie is confident, Emmett is… happy, and Renesmee is absolutely adorable. Today I was enjoying both of the things I love: I was replanting flowers and our family was spending the day relaxing outside on the deck. It was a lovely day and the sun was starting to set into the sky. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were sun bathing and trying to tan. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were playing cards. Nessie was walking around the backyard pushing her doll in a stroller.

Today I was trying to fix the flower bed Emmett ran through the other day when him and Edward were having a race. I was planting lilac bushes, freesias, roses, lilies, and Gerbera daisies. I love spring because I can finally plant all these beautiful flowers and then decorate the house with them. Nessie has a very big interest in flowers too. Whenever we go to the store see wants to look at all the big bouquets of flowers. She normally likes the all pink bouquets the best though. See likes to help me, but today she couldn't due to the fact I was planting roses and I didn't want her to get thorns in her fingers. Matter of fact, neither did Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, or Carlisle. So instead I persuaded her to take her baby doll for a stroll around the yard a few times.

I decided I needed a break. I went over and sat next to Carlisle.

"So honey how's the game?" I asked Carlisle.

"Fine. I just lost though. It's Edward against Jasper, again. How's the gardening coming?"

"Good. I am just waiting for that truck load of soil."

"It should be here soon. Don't worry."

Then I heard a truck pull up the drive and the doorbell ring. I answered it and signed for the truck load. I showed the men where to dump the soil and they did their business and left. I went back to gardening. I had planted the roses and freesias before I noticed Nessie was behind me. She was covered head to toe in brown soil.

"Grandma do you have a wipe?" she asked.

"Sweetie! What happen to you?" I asked her.

"I saw the big pile of dirt and I thought it would be fun to play in. It was." She answered.

"I don't think a wipe will help. Let's go see if Auntie Alice has another pair of clothes for you." We walked over to where the girls were "tanning". I knew Alice was going to blow her top when she saw Nessie. "Alice?"

Alice looked up. She immediately had a look of horror on her face. "Nessie what happen to you?"

"I played in the dirt." Renesmee answered.

"Nessie that was a brand new dress! Honey, no more playing in dirt ok?" Alice said to Nessie. Then everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. They all burst into laughter. "This isn't funny guys! I spent all day trying to find a dress like this one and now it's trash!"

"I'm sorry Auntie Alice." Nessie said. She hung her head and a tear fell from her eyes.

"It's ok. Let's go get you some clean clothes." Alice picked Nessie up and was about to walk inside.

"Alice, wait. Bella and I were just about to take her home anyways. It's time for her to eat dinner and Charlie is coming over to the cottage in an hour so we'll get her some fresh clothes and a shower at home. See you guys later." Bella took Renesmee from Alice and Edward and his girls walked back to the cottage.

"We just can't keep that little girl away from disasters can we?" Alice said.

"We she is Bella's daughter. She has to have gotten some of her bad luck genes." Emmett announced.

We all just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10: Bath Time

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

Hey evrybody this is the second to last chapter and then I will post other stories. I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.10- Bath Time

Edward's P.O.V.

Renesmee was covered head to toe in dirt. I don't know how a little girl so small could manage to make such a huge mess. Charlie was coming over in an hour so Renesmee had to eat and shower before he came. Charlie had been nagging us to let him see her again because he hadn't seen her since last Thursday. Bella was going to make Nessie's dinner while I gave her a bath. Let's just say I got the easier job. Food was revolting but if it made Nessie happy I would do it in a heartbeat… if my heart was still beating that is.

I picked up Nessie and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water, plugged the drain, and pored in some of Nessie's favorite soap that smelt like bubble gum.

"Daddy, I don't want to take a bath. I like being all brown." Renesmee said with a smile.

"Baby, I don't think Mommy wants the house all dirty so we have to take a bath."

"Please Daddy!" Nessie whined.

"No honey. Now let's get undressed and showered so that you can eat dinner before Grandpa Charlie comes over." I pulled off Nessie's clothes and threw it in the laundry baskets. The laundry basket in any Cullen home isn't really a laundry basket, especially with Nessie's play activities and Alice's shopping habits. The clothes really end up in the trash or donated to Good Will.

I tickled her tummy and she squealed with laughter. I put her in the tub and she splash around. "Come on Nessie sit still so I can wash your hair."

"But Daddy, I am a mermaid and mermaids don't wash their hair."

"Oh of course mermaids wash their hair Nessie. Who told you that lie?"

"Uncle Emmett.

"Well don't listen to Uncle Emmett. He gets confused." I washed her hair with strawberry shampoo, just like Bella used when we first met. I pulled down the shower hose and washed the shampoo out before Nessie screamed for getting it in her eyes. She was swimming around and around in the tub. "Nessie come here." I said.

"But Daddy, I'm a dolphin." With that said she got a mouthful of water and spit it in the air. It all landed on me.

"Do you know what I am Nessie?"

"What!?"

"A dad who is going to spray his daughter!" I took the shower hose and started to squirt her then she splash water back at me. By the end of our water war the bathroom and I were soaked. Bella was not going to be happy. Nessie swam around in the tub some more while I wiped down the bathroom. Bella knocked on the door.

"Is she almost done because her food is ready?" Bella asked as she peaked through the door. "Oh my god! Edward what happen to you?!"

"I was attacked by a dolphin." I said. Nessie giggled.

"Come on Nessie. Let's go get dressed." Bella opened up a warm towel from the dryer, wrapped Nessie in it, and carried her off to her room. I went back to Bella and my bedroom to change. Khakis and a polo would do. It was just Charlie. I walked out to the kitchen and Bella stood watching Nessie eat her diner. I rapped my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her gently.

"Charlie will be here any minute." I said.

"I know. I can already hear his car coming down the drive." Bella announced. I still wasn't use to her being a vampire let alone the quirks that come with being a vampire.

"Daddy?"

"Yes ness?"

"Can I be a mermaid again tomorrow night?"

"Of course Nessie." I smiled at her.

"Mermaid?"" Bella had a very confused look on her face.

* * *

Did you like it? hate it? love it? loathe it? Tell me your opinions in a personal message (just hit my profile button) or hit that fabulous green button at the bottom and review it so all the world can see!


	11. Chapter 11: Love

Author's Note: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the places or characters mentioned below. I wish I did but sadly I don't; Stephenie Meyer owns them.

This is the end of the road for Terrible Tender Twos! I loved writing it for all of you guys! This chapter I wrote in July so I have had it in my mind for a very long time! I hope you love this story just as much as I do!

* * *

Terrible Tender Twos

Ch.11- Love

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward and I were in our room while Renesmee finished getting ready for bed. Charlie's visit went great and Nessie behaved very well. We were pulling down the covers and staking pillows when Edward came behind me and spun me around.

"Love, you look gorgeous even in pajamas," Edward whispered into the hollow beneath my ear.

"Edward, not yet. Ness needs to be asleep in her bed first." I said quietly after he kissed me lightly. "Nessie!"

"What Mama?"

"Come here cutie and sit your bootie on that pillow if you want me to brush your hair." I said as my daughter bounced into our bedroom. She had on anew set of pink satin pjs and matching slippers, compliments of Alice. Her golden curls hung down her back and her cheeks were rosy against her creamy complexion. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling and she was wearing the cutest smile.

My daughter's childhood was slipping away from Edward and I at a lightning fast speed.

Nessie skipped over and plopped down on a pillow in front of me, as I sat down at the foot of the bed. I combed through Renesmee's curls, and Edward sat down behind me and massaged my shoulders. I was under a blanket of serenity.

I barely heard my daughter cry out, "Mommy?"

"Yes Carlie?"

"Mommy, I love your nail polish. I wish mine were like yours."

"Tomorrow Nessie, you can ask Auntie Alice to paint your toes." Edward told her. Then he got another idea; I could tell by his face. "Maybe, if you're good, you can have a sleepover with her and Auntie Rosalie. They can paint your nails, do your hair, and if you're extra good, I bet they'll let you play dress-up." He was talking about what she was doing, but I know he was really thinking about what _we_ were going to be doing tomorrow night.

"Really Daddy! You really think so!?!?"

"I'm practically positive." He gave me a wink and a smile.

I brushed Renesmee's hair into pig tails and tied each with a pink bow to match her pajamas. She turned around and smiled at me. I picked her up and set her in my lap.

"Did you brush your teeth Nessie?" I asked. She was so responsible, but she still was barely a year old. I didn't want to take her childhood away from her, even if she was very mature.

"Yes Mama. Toothpaste doesn't taste very good though."

Edward and I laughed as our daughter babbled on about toothpaste and how it left an "ubber dubber" bad taste in her mouth.

"Are you ready to go to bed sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"Yes Daddy." Renesmee answered after a long yawn.

I picked Renesmee up and Edward followed me as I walked down the hall to Nessie's room. Emmett and Jasper had just repainted her room lavender, white, and light yellow. But of course, if you are going to involve Emmett, someone had to supervise. Edward did this while he painted flowers on the wall. In the middle of the room was her new "big girl" bed Esme and Carlisle gave her as a gift. It was surrounded by a lavender and light yellow canopy of silk. Her comforter was lavender with yellow and white flowers. On her bed, surrounded by tons of pillows, was Renesmee's most prized possession: her teddy bear that Rose and Alice gave her. The bear wore the locket Edward and I had given her for Christmas. Everyone in the Cullen family and their spot in her room.

I pulled back her covers and set Nessie in her bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too my little angel." I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers around my cutie.

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, never forget that my precious Renesmee." Edward leaned down, kissed Renesmee's cheek, and tucked her in.

I hit the play button her little purple stereo that sat on her night stand. Playing was a CD of Edward's compositions. Nessie drifted into a deep sleep quickly after her lullaby was played. Edward and I snuck out of her room, careful not to wake her.

"Now… Nessie is asleep in her bed.. is it our time" Edward asked as we reached the threshold of our room.

"Yes Edward, my beloved husband. It is our time."

"If I may remind you, thresholds are in my job description."

He picked me up and carried me into the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot.

I giggled.

The End.

* * *

Did you love it? Tell me in a PM or a review! I love all my readers/ reviewers so much!!!!


End file.
